Mr Golden
by Rainbowsnowcone-junkie
Summary: Jack is Burgess school's rebellious player type while Toothiana is at the top of the Junior class, what happens when the paths collide with just a touch and where will the relationship go between the two?


Toothiana sat in her seat at the front of the room next to her teachers desk,Mr North was a tall husky man with a thick Russian accent that was hard to understand when he got to speaking to fast, he taught geography and would always joke about the North Pole with his students though they were fifteen to the typical eighteen years old so it just was a good waste of time to listen to him babble on about it.

"Now class can anyone t-" He began but, was shortly cut off as the door opened.

Jack, Burgess High School's bad boy stepped into the room with his usual messy brown hair and blue hoodie. All the girls seemed to swoon as he entered while Toothiana just arched one of her dark brown eyebrows at the girls with gaping mouths and wide eyes, he really wasn't all that attractive was he?

"Nice of you to join us ." said as his large arms crossed his broad chest, "And why are we fifteen minutes late this time?".

Jack smirked and gave a light laugh "The bleachers are hard to find your way out of when you've had your eyes closed and lips locked on someone for so long.".

Toothiana rolled her eyes, who did this kid think he was? ?

"Just sit down." instructed, irritation in his voice.

"Sure thing Santa." he joked as he took his seat two behind and one row over from Toothiana.

"Toothiana?" asked.

"Yes sir?" She asked looking up, her colorful bangs hanging partly in the sight of her left eye.

smiled "Can you be a dear and run this book back over to ?" he asked as he held up a book titled 'thirty known facts for good sleep'.

Toothiana nodded and got up grabbing the book, she walked down the isle quickly to get there and back when she felt a hand touch her lower then a should. She spun to see Jack have a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Nice ass." he said with a wink.

Her cheeks turned red with frustration and anger, before she knew she did it her hand collided with Jack's cheek leaving a red mark as she walked off. The room was silent but, she felt all their stares as the door closed behind her.

-  
Toothiana blew hot air out of her nose as she stomped her way upstairs to sanderson's classroom, Jack was slightly annoying before but, now he had pushed her to far by touching her without her consent. She got to the door and tapped lightly on the door though she knew they were either silent reading while battled his sleepiness or they were watching a video over English.

Rapunzel, a girl with what seemed to be a mile of blond hair down her back and wild green eyes of wonder answered. "Oh Tooth!". she said smiling widely.

Toothiana smiled, it felt good to be called her nickname instead of her whole name, she also loved that the other girl was smiling and she could see that Rapunzel had great dental hygiene. "Hi Punz', I brought this back from for Sandy" she said casually.

Rapunzel took the book in her small hands and giggled at the title "Who knew he needed help to sleep?" she joked.

"I know right?" Toothiana laughed as she ran a hand through her dark brown hair. "Well later!" she waved speeding down the hall.

She waved at Toothiana and went back in, Toothiana reached the stairs and froze to see Jack glaring up at her with the imprint of her hand on his left cheek. She gulped and slowly made her way down the stairs as Jack's glare seemed to intensify with every step she took no matter how small or large, as she got into touching distance she felt her palm begin to sweat against the railing, she knew Jack was angry with her and feared of what he would do to her for going against his horny act. Jack's brown eyes glistened as she stepped onto the last step, only a few inches to his left; Toothiana gulped once again and went to take off down the hall but, felt her wrist get caught in a strong grip and her back collide with a hard wall.

"Who do you think you are?" Jack hissed, his brown eyes starring her down from her colorful bangs to blue and purple sketchers.

"M-Me?" She stuttered, "What about you!?".

Jack blinked and laughed devilishly "I am now your worst nightmare babe.".

Toothiana now glared back, her odd colored pink eyes locked on his "Oh yeah golden boy?".

"Golden boy?" he asked arching a brown eyebrow.

Toothiana nodded "You walk these halls like you own them, I bet you haven't even kissed half the girls in this school like you say you have!" she spoke, her words strong though they felt rough in her throat.

Jack snarled and pushed her harder "Is that what you think of me? Mr golden who gets what he wants!?".

She squirmed in his grasp as pain was beginning to surge through her body "L-Let go of me already!" she cried out as hot tears burned her eyes.

"Why does it hurt?" he smirked and brought his face closer to her's.

Toothiana knew nobody could hear her do to the sound proof glass of the classrooms, she bit her lip and knew she only had one choice if she wanted to get free. She smashed her lips into his in hopes of throwing him off, it worked. Jack's grip loosened and his eyes widened, Tooth pulled back and pushed him away as she wiped her mouth and ran off, her lips stung from the rough kiss but, now her stomach wasn't swimming with anger but, butterflies from a kiss she forced on Jack, her first kiss.


End file.
